


Unbiological family

by orphan_account



Series: Voltron - Altea University [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura and Pidge are best friends, Allura is Human, Allura is so supportive, Allura thinks girls are hot, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Bisexual Shiro (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), Established Relationship, Everything goes downhill for the voltron squad, F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Gay Keith (Voltron), Gay Matt Holt, Hunk (Voltron) is so Pure, Hurt Keith (Voltron), I love him, Keith (Voltron) Has Anxiety, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Fluff, Kidnapping, Korean Keith (Voltron), Lance is the best boyfriend in the world, Lance is the goodest bf, Literally everyone is really gay, M/M, Minor Hunk/Shay (Voltron), Multiple Protagonists, POV Alternating, POV Multiple, Pining Shiro (Voltron), Protective Shiro (Voltron), Secret Relationship, Shiro (Voltron) Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Slow Burn, Squad, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Texting, This will be long, did i tag too much?, groupchat, humanized characters, im sorry, its true, klangst, theyre all best friends, voltron squad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-03-31 02:54:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13965831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Keith and Lance are secretly dating. Shiro has a crush on Matt. Hunk met a cute girl. Coran is a professor. Pidge made a group chat. Allura is bored.As some strange events go down, things get worse and worse for the team.





	1. In which Pidge makes a group chat

**Author's Note:**

> Background information:  
> note: Matt's & Shiros ages are changed so they aren't like 6 years apart. I only ship them in fanon due to those age differences
> 
> Altea University is in La, California.  
> They're all 19 years old, except for pidge, who is 18, Coran, who is 51, and Shiro, who is 20  
> 1\. Keith - Keith has been secretly dating Lance for three weeks now. He lives on-campus with his cat, Red. He works part-time as a waiter at Rolo's, a university restaurant. He has anxiety. He is majoring in Astrophysics.  
> 2\. Lance - Lance has been secretly dating Keith for three weeks now. He also lives on-campus, and shares a dorm with Hunk. He's an intern at the science department. He is majoring in biology.  
> 3\. Hunk - Hunk shares a dorm with Lance. He loves cooking (obv). He also works at Rolo's, but works as a chef. He's majoring in cooking.  
> 4\. Allura - Is the son of the universities manager, Professor Alfor. She's famous on social media and a youtuber. She's majoring in robotics. She and Pidge are best friends. Shares a huge dorm with Pidge. She has 4 pet mice.  
> 5\. Shiro - Works as an intern in the astrophysics department. Majoring in astrophysics. Secretly has a crush on Matt. Has a metal arm due to an accident three years ago.  
> 6\. Pidge - Shares a huge dorm with Allura. Works as a robotics intern. Majoring in robotics. She and Allura are best friends.  
> 7\. Matt - Works at the library. Majoring in piloting aircraft (bc i can't think of a better name for it currently)

Allura pulled her hair into a tight braid before boiling the water. Pidge had been running late that day, and Allura had decided to make dinner for her. Allura was decent at cooking. Sure she wasn’t Hunk, but she could cook pretty well.

Allura stirred the pasta when one of her mice start squeaking like it was asking her what she was doing.

“I’m making dinner for Pidge,” She responded, but then looked down. Here she was, cooking dinner and talking to mice. What an interesting character she was.

She stayed quiet after that, except for humming a song while making the pasta.

Pidge burst through the door a few minutes later. She looked exhausted, her short hair disheveled and bags under her eyes.

“I swear this new chemical is driving her insane,” Pidge said groaning, throwing her bag onto the ground.

“You mean Professor Honerva?” Allura asked, grinning.

“Yea. She and Professor Zarkon are determined to figure it out. They made me stay late to help them, even though I told them I had to go.” She paused for a moment.

“Sorry, I guess I was on dinner tonight.”

“Don’t worry about it. I made it.”

Pidge grinned and hugged Allura.

“You are the sweetest best friend ever.” She said pulling away and taking the pasta.

Allura smiled.

“I’m gonna go to my room.” She said.

Pidge nodded and pulled out her phone.

“Whatcha doing?” Allura asked before leaving.

“Making a group chat,” she said, smirking.

Allura chuckled, “Have fun.”

 

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Lance plopped back on his couch and pulled his vibrating phone out of his back pocket. He had

gotten back from dinner and had been wondering who had texted him. He turned it on. It was Pidge.

 

_Pidgeon added Sharkboy, Keef, MattHolt, SpaceDad, Allura, Hunky, and Thegorgeousman to the group chat._

**7:10 pm**

>> Pidgeon: BC i love u all

>> Sharkboy: <3

>> Keef: </3

>> Sharkboy: Keeeeittthh :(

>> SpaceDad: Why am I part of this?

>> Pidgeon: BC i love u all

>> SpaceDad: You’ve said that twice now

>> Allura: The queen is up whats going down  
>> Pidgeon: ‘LLURA <3333333333333333

>> Allura: MY LITTLE PIDGEON <333333333333333333333

>> Keef: I regret everything

>> SpaceDad: So why did you make this chat Pidge?

>> Pidgeon: BC i love u all

>> SpaceDad: You’ve said that thrice now

>> Hunky: Awwww Pidgey <3

>> Pidgeon: *blows kisses*

>> Keef: I hate this

_Pidgeon changed Keef’s nickname to Buzzkill_

>> Sharkboy: Oh snap

>> Allura: rEKT

>> Buzzkill: I hate u all

>> Sharkboy: u really don’t

>> Buzzkill: I really do

_Buzzkill has left the conversation_

>> Sharkboy: Awwww Keef :”(

>> MattHolt: Aww Sharkboy misses his Lavagirl

>> MattHolt: how precious <3

>> Pidgeon: Awwww

>> SpaceDad: Aww

>> Allura: Awwwwwww

>> Hunky: Awww

>> Sharkboy: Do I?

>> MattHolt: You do

>> Sharkboy: I will give you five minutes to run

>> Pidgeon: Hide

_Pidgeon has left the conversation_

_MattHolt has left the conversation_

>> Sharkboy: That’s what I thought

 

Lance rolled his eyes, laughed, and resumed watching his show. He would deal with them later.

 

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

 

**7:52 pm**

_SpaceDad added Pidgeon, MattHolt, and Buzzkill to the conversation_

>> Sharkboy: Why

_Buzzkill changed their nickname to Keef_

>> Sharkboy: WB

_Pidgeon changed Keef’s nickname to Lavagirl._

>> Lavagirl: ?

>> Sharkboy: Keith don’t tell me you haven’t seen the movie

>> Lavagirl: Haven’t

>> Sharkboy: For shame

>> Sharkboy: ALSO PIDGE

>> MattHolt: *high fives pidge*

>> Lavagirl: What is this about?

>> Sharkboy: You weren’t here

_MattHolt took a screenshot of the chat_

>> Sharkboy: M A T T

_MattHolt Sent a picture (Chat.jpg)_

>> Lavagirl: Wow

>> Sharkboy: M A T T

>> MattHolt: :^)

>> Lavagirl: Oooo Lance missed me?

>> Sharkboy: You wish ;)

>> Pidgeon: Whats up with the wink face

>> MattHolt: He’s obviously flirting with Keith

>> Lavagirl: ,,,

_SpaceDad changed Lavagirl’s nickname to Keef_

_ >> _SpaceDad: THAT’S ENOUGH

>> Allura: Oh snap

>> Allura: Defensive Dad mode activated

>> Pidgeon: Sorry

>> MattHolt: Gotta go sorry

_MattHolt left the conversation_

>> Sharkboy: thanks dad

>> Keef: We haven’t even had this group-chat for a day

>> Keef: And its already chaotic

>> Hunky: I agree with Keith

_Keef changed Hunky’s nickname to CinnamonRoll_

>> CinnamonRoll: :D <3

_CinnamonRoll added MattHolt to the conversation_

>> CinnamonRoll: You have been forgiven.

_MattHolt changed their nickname to Takashi_

>> SpaceDad: M A T T

>> Takashi: :)

 

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

 

Keith lay on his couch, Red purring at his feet. It was almost 9, and he was exhausted from school. He was about to watch a movie but decided to invite his boyfriend over. Besides he was lonely and could use the company.

 

**8:43 pm**

_Keef opened a private conversation with Sharkboy_

 

>> Keef: Sorry about earlier with Matt n stuff

 

>> Keef: Want to come over and watch Howl’s Moving Castle with me?

>> Sharkboy: I’ll bring snacks

>> Keef: Love u <3

Keith smiled and pulled Red onto his lap. He stroked her ears and she curled up against him. He would wait a few minutes for Lance to get here. The two had been in a secret relationship for 3 weeks now. He knew the team would figure out eventually, but the two of them weren’t quite ready to tell anyone yet.

Lance always made Keith's days better, mostly because most days weren't amazing for Keith, excluding the occasional few.

When the door knocked, Keith got up to go answer it.  
  
  



	2. Morning cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith and Lance are adorable. Allura is planning a movie night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to clear a mistake  
> Lance and Keith have been dating for about a month and a half, but have been boyfriends for 3 weeks.

Keith lay next to Lance. The two had been watching Howl’s Moving Castle for about half an hour now. It was now after nine thirty. It was quite obvious that Keith was tired, he was yawning a lot and as from what Lance heard, he had had a long day.

“You’re so adorable,” Lance said, wrapping an arm around him.

“Mm, you’re cuter though,” Keith responded, leaning in closer.

“I’ve been wondering, when are we going to tell, y’know everyone.”

“When we feel like it,” Keith yawned.

Red jumped on Lance’s lap and purred.

“Red likes you alot, y’know that right?”

“I like him too,” Lance said, stroking the purring cat’s ears.

A few minutes later, Lance turned back to Keith. He had fallen asleep. He wasn’t sure if he could handle something this cute. Keith was absolutely adorable. He kissed his forehead, and pulled out his phone.

 

**9:46 pm**

>> Sharkboy: Wassup my dudes

>> Takashi: Playing Fortnite

>> SpaceDad: Laying in bed

>> Pidgeon: Trying to sleep thanks Lance

>> Allura: Braiding my hair

>> CinnamonRoll: Texting you guys

>> Allura: very clever

>> Allura: All were missing is Keith

>> Sharkboy: He’s asleep

>> Takashi: How would you know that Lance?

>> Sharkboy: S H UT

>> SpaceDad: Keith usually goes to bed around nine bc he gets tired easily

>> Pidgeon: I AM TRYING TO S L E E P

>> Takashi: Salty much?

_Takashi changed Pidgeon’s nickname to Saltine_

_Saltine changed Takashi’s nickname to DoorMatt_

>> DoorMatt: I’m hurt

>> Saltine: Oh please

>> Allura: Are we changing nicknames?

>> Sharkboy: DON’T GIVE HER ANY IDEAS

>> Saltine: OOooo

_Saltine changed Sharkboy’s name to LoverboyLance_

>> Saltine: I LOVE it

>> LoverboyLance: Could be worse

_LoverboyLance changed Saltine’s name to Gremlin_

>> Gremlin: I’m going to bed

>> Gremlin: GOOD NIGHT

>> LoverboyLance: Love you too <3

>> DoorMatt: Soooooo

>> Allura: So

>> SpaceDad:  So

>> Allura: What’s going on for everybody Saturday?

>> SpaceDad: Nothing why?

>> DoorMatt: Idk, Pidge doesn’t either

>> CinnamonRoll: I have nothing going on

>> Allura: Trying to plan a movie night

>> CinnamonRoll: Allura you’re the best

>> Allura: <3

>> Allura: Wbu Lance?

 _`_ _LoverboyLance went idle_

>> Allura: …?

>> DoorMatt: Probably fell asleep.

 

And indeed he did. Two cuddly boyfriends were now fast asleep on the couch, a cat on their laps, and arms around each other.

Everything seemed perfect. For now at least.

 

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

 

Shiro tossed and turned for a while before giving up on trying to fall asleep. He plopped back on his pillow and opened a private group chat. Allura was up to 11:30 usually, so he figured she still was awake. Everyone else was probably asleep, except for Matt. But no way was he going to chat with Matt.

 

**11:14pm**

_SpaceDad opened a private conversation with Allura_

>> SpaceDad: Hello Princess

>> Allura: Hello Mr. Perfect-Eyeliner

>> SpaceDad: -_-

>> Allura: I’m serious

>> Allura: How do you do it?

>> SpaceDad: Whatever

>> SpaceDad: I can’t sleep and need to talk to someone

>> Allura: Why don’t you talk to Matt? ;)

>> Allura: I’m busy watching PLL

>> SpaceDad: No.

>> Allura: Yes

>> SpaceDad: Not happening

>> Allura: Fine then I’ll text him and tell him you wanna talk to him ;)

>> SpaceDad: Don’t

>> SpaceDad: You

>> SpaceDad: Dare

>> Allura: lol don’t worry I’m not that harsh

>> SpaceDad: thank goodness

>> Allura: But you have to ask him out eventually

>> Allura: How about you offer to take him to movie night on Saturday?

>> SpaceDad: No.

>> Allura: But Daaaaaaaad :(

>> Allura: Literally nothing is holding you back

>> SpaceDad: Everything is holding me back

>> SpaceDad: End of conversation

>> Allura: Fine.

>> Allura: I finished my episode goodnight

>> SpaceDad: Love you Allury <3

>> Allura: Love you Kashi <3

>> SpaceDad: When will you stop calling me that.

>> Allura: It’s cute

Shiro rolled his eyes and turned off his phone. Allura was right. He had to ask Matt out eventually. He had fallen head-over-heels for Matt since they became friends, but he had no proof of figuring out if Matt even liked guys. Allura was the only one who knew. Never would he ask Pidge, who would probably snitch and just tease him 24/7.

 _“Maybe I will ask him to movie night,”_ he thought, just before falling asleep.

 

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

 

**(The next day, 9am)**

 

Lance yawned sharply as golden light flooded into his eyes. He wasn’t in his bed, which was odd, and was wearing jeans. Who wears jeans to bed? Apparently, he does.

Lance looked around and saw Keith at his side and remembered that he had been watching Howl’s Moving Castle with him. Keith dozed off and then Lance must’ve dozed off afterward. Thank goodness neither he or Keith had classes today.

The TV was stuck on the _“Are you still watching Netflix?”_ screen that occurred when people went idle. Red was sitting on the windowsill, grooming himself. He saw Lance awake and jumped onto the couch.

“Red, you’re going to wake Keith up,” He said as Red padded over their Laps to lay in between them.

“I was already awake, I just didn’t want to move,” Keith murmured, reaching out to stroke Red’s head.

“Well then, good morning,” Lance chuckled, stretching.

The two lay there silently cuddling for a few more minutes when Keith broke the silence.

“Do you want to go to coffee with me this morning?” Keith asked, sitting up.

Lance nodded.

“That sounds fun.”

Keith walked over to his phone, which buzzed on and off. Lance saw Keith raise an eyebrow at his phone, but muted it and turned it off.

"Everything good?" Lance asked.e said

"Yea, just my boss,"  He said.

"Shouldn't you reply," Lance said.

"I will, but I don't have work today so I'll deal with it later," Keith said.

"Oh," 

The two headed off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want an eventual relationship for Allura so I was thinking Lotura? How would you guys feel about that?
> 
> Btw Shallura is a platonic relationship in this fic


	3. An early-February coffee date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klance goes on a coffee date. The squad gets suspicious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wowee two updates in one day?  
> I felt productive

Lance and Keith walked hand in hand down the road to the coffee shop. It was absolutely gorgeous outside. Light bits of snow dotted the trees, and the sun was out and the sky was bluer than a bluebird. The only thing keeping it from being even more blue was white clouds that had been painted over. Puffs of air came out of their mouths as the two walked. The air was cold and crisp, but nice. That is, if you had a jacket.

 

“Wish I brought my jacket. It’s freaking cold.” He chattered, putting his hands up to his mouth and breathing on them to warm them up.

 

Lance turned around. He knew well that Keith was sensitive to the cold unlike him. Keith had forgotten his jacket, but had only noticed when he realized how cold it was.

 

“You want my jacket?” Lance asked, a touch of concern in his voice.

 

“Then you’d be cold,” Keith replied, his teeth chattering.

 

“I don’t usually get cold, something to do with my Cuban blood probably.”

 

“Are you sure?”

 

“Yea.”

 

Lance gave his jacket to Keith who put it on. It was a little big for Keith, but other than that, it fit pretty well.

 

“Oo this is warm.” Keith said.

 

“It also looks good on you.” Lance joked.

 

“Shut up.” Keith said, jokingly punching Lance. However, he was grinning from one side of his face to the other.

 

The rest of their walk was quite peaceful. Lance made a few jokes, and they mostly just talked. Once they arrived. They ordered and picked up their coffee and sat down at a table close to a window

 

“Isn’t that barista Shay?” Keith said, sneakily pointing to the girl behind the counter.

 

“The one Hunk really likes?” Lance replied, “I think so.”

 

“Mm. He should really ask her out.” Keith said, bringing his coffee to his lips.

 

“I’ve never had coffee here, but this place is good!”

 

“It’s like the Starbucks here but ten times better.” Keith grinned.

 

Keith looked out the window and stared, taking in the morning sunlight.

 

 "Hey, Keith?" Lance asked,

 

"Keith?" He repeated.

 

He leaned over and tapped Keith's shoulder, who hummed in response.

 

"You okay?"

 

"Oh yea, sorry." he replied, and the two continued drinking their coffee

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

 

Hunk grinned.

“Thanks Shay!” He said, taking the latte from her.

 

“No problemo Hunk. By the way, this one's on me” She replied with a smirk on her face. She rest her hand on the counter and winked at him.

 

“You’re so sweet. I mean you’re nice! I mean like, you’re sweet too, but” He stuttered.

 

She just giggled.

 

“Have a good day!”

 

Gosh. She was so pretty. He loved her short dark hair and cocoa-tanned skin. She always had a positive attitude and smiled at everything he said.

 

He picked his cup and jumped out of his skin. She had left him a note, with her number on it.

 

 _“Drop me a text sometime :)”_ , it read.

 

Hunk almost squealed out loud, but stopped when he saw a familiar black-haired companion.

 

 _“Why is Keith here?”_ He thought. He stopped in his tracks when he saw someone else with Keith.

 

_“Why is Keith here with Lance?!”_

**10:30am**

_CinnamonRoll added DoorMatt, Allura, SpaceDad, and Gremlin to_ **_EMERGENCY_ **

>> CinnamonRoll: This is an emergency

>> Gremlin: Hunk I’m in math

_Gremlin left the conversation_

_CinnamonRoll added Gremlin to the conversation_

>> CinnamonRoll: It’s about a couple in our squad.

>> Gremlin: Spill

>> CinnamonRoll: Once everyone gets here

>> Allura: Present

>> SpaceDad: As am I

>> DoorMatt: yeet

>> CinnamonRoll: Okay

>> CinnamonRoll: So I’m at the coffee shop

>> Allura: To see that cute girl?

>> Allura: Shay?

>> CinnamonRoll: NO

>> CinnamonRoll: K well maybe

>> CinnamonRoll: But that’s not important right now

>> CinnamonRoll: So I’m picking up my coffee and I turn around

>> CinnamonRoll: And guess who was leaving the coffee shop?

>> Allura:Who?

>> CinnamonRoll: Keith and Lance.

>> DoorMatt: And?

>> CinnamonRoll: THEY WERE HOLDING HANDS

>> CinnamonRoll: KEITH WAS WEARING LANCE’S JACKET

>> Allura: SCREAM

>> Gremlin: OH MY GLOB

>> DoorMatt: THIS IS WONDERFUIOSD

>> Gremlin: wonderfuiosd

_Gremlin changed their nickname to wonderfuiosd_

>> SpaceDad: I would of never guessed the two of them

>> Allura: Omg Shiro

>> DoorMatt: Have you seen them?

>> wonderfuiosd: They have been pinning so hard

>> Allura: Why do you think we ship them?

>> SpaceDad: We have no proof they’re dating

>> DoorMatt: Keith was wearing

>> DoorMatt: Lance’s jacket

>> SpaceDad: He was probably just cold

>> wonderfuiosd: And Lance would’ve given it to him if they weren’t dating?

>> wonderfuiosd: They were holding hands

>> Allura: Hunk if you didn’t get pictures I swear

>> CinnamonRoll: Don’t worry Princess :)

>> wonderfuiosd: SEND

>> wonderfuiosd: NOW

_CinnamonRoll sent 5 attachments_

>> Allura: THESE ARE BEAUTIFUL

>> wonderfuiosd: I can now die in peace

>> Allura: I’m saving these to my blackmail folder

>> SpaceDad: what

>> wonderfuiosd: what

>> DoorMatt: what

>> CinnamonRoll: what

>> Allura: what

>> SpaceDad: ...

>> wonderfuiosd: Operation Klance is a go

 _wonderfuiosd changed the group name to_ **_Operation Klance_ **

 

**10:56am**

_wonderfuiosd changed the group name to_ **_Klance is Canon_ **

>> Keef: What is klance?

>> Keef: A typo?

>> Keef: Were you trying to type Lance?

>> wonderfuiosd: Keith you’re so oblivious

>> LoverboyLance: What the heck Pidge?

>> Keef: Lance I’m so confused

>> LoverboyLance: Keith, it’s a ship name!

>> Keef: oh

>> Keef: Between Lance and who?

>> LoverboyLance: you, Keith.

>> Keef: o

_CinnamonRoll sent 5 attachments_

>> LoverboyLance: WHERE

>> LoverboyLance: DID

>> LoverboyLance: YOU

>> LoverboyLance: GET

>> DoorMatt: That body from?

>> LoverboyLance: THOSE

>> LoverboyLance: Matt Holt

>> LoverboyLance: Don’t go there

 _wonderfuiosd changed the group name to_ **_Matt Holt is a dead meme_ **

>> DoorMatt: Y E E T

_DoorMatt changed their nickname to yeet_

>> CinnamonRoll: How long have you and Keith been together?

>> wonderfuiosd: Lance. Spill.

>> Allura: Pls

>> SpaceDad: Are you guys dating yes or no?

>> LoverboyLance: i feel attacked

>> Keef: Me too

_LoverboyLance removed Keef from the conversation_

_LoverboyLance left the conversation_

>> wonderfuiosd: Denial

_wonderfuiosd added LoverboyLance and Keef to the conversation_

_LoverboyLance removed Keef from the conversation_

_LoverboyLance left the conversation_

_wonderfuiosd added LoverboyLance and Keef to the conversation_

_LoverboyLance removed Keef from the conversation_

_LoverboyLance left the conversation_

_wonderfuiosd added LoverboyLance and Keef to the conversation_

>> wonderfuiosd: You can’t hide from meeeeee

_LoverboyLance went idle_

>> wondfuiosd: Maybe you can

>> SpaceDad: We still have Keith,

_Keef went idle_

>> SpaceDad: Nevermind

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll probably do a Pidge/Matt POV soon bc they haven't gotten any yet and I l o v e the holt siblings


	4. Couples, couples, everywhere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A couple gets discovered, and the beginnings of a new couple arise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is all chat, nothing else

**11:06am**

_Keef opened a private conversation with LoverboyLance_

>> Keef: They’re onto us

>> LoverboyLance: I know

>> Keef: Let’s tell them

>> LoverboyLance: Keith no

>> Keef: Keith yes

>> LoverboyLance: Fine.  
>> Keef: :)

 

**11:11am**

**Matt Holt is a dead meme**

>> wonderfuiosd: 11:11

>> yeet: You believe in that junk

>> wonderfuiosd: Well one time you were annoying me so I wished for you to stop

>> wonderfuiosd: Half an hour later you lost your voice

>> yeet: oh

_wonderfuiosd changed their nickname to 11:11_

>> Allura: I wish for good grades

>> CinnamonRoll: I wish for Shay to like me

>> yeet: I also wish for good grades

>> 11:11: wbu Shiro?

>> SpaceDad: Uhhh

>> SpaceDad: For a specific person to ask me out?

>> Allura: YESYES YESYEYSYYESAFJKB

>> Allura: YOU GO SHIRO

>> 11:11: SPACE DAD HAS A CRUSH?!!!?!?!?!!

>> yeet: Also apparently Allura knows who it is?

>> Allura: YES INDEED

>> SpaceDad: ALLURA YOU BETTER NOT SAY A WORD

>> SpaceDad: I regret wishing that

>> 11:11: But now it’ll come true

>> 11:11: And I’m going to figure out who it is.

_11:11 changed their nickname to SherlockHolmes_

>> SpaceDad: pls no

_Keef went online_

>> Keef: Since when does Shiro have a crush?

>> SherlockHolmes: CHANGE OF PLANS

>> SherlockHolmes: So are you and lance dating?

_LoverboyLance went online_

>> Keef: yes

>> LoverboyLance: yes

>> Allura: SCREECH

>> SherlockHolmes: SCREAM

>> CinnamonRoll: I T S H A P P E N I N G

>> SpaceDad: Why didn’t you tell me Keith?

>> yeet: how long have you two been together?

>> Allura: are you boyfriends yet?

>> SherlockHolmes: HAVE YOU KISSED?

>> SherlockHolmes: CAN I PLAN THE WEDDING?

>> Keef: K geez calm yourselves

>> LoverboyLance: 1. We weren’t sure when to tell you

>> LoverboyLance: That’s all I’m saying

>> SpaceDad: You didn’t tell me?

>> SpaceDad: your own father

>> yeet: Shirogane feels attacked  
>> SherlockHolmes: The suffering has ended

>> Keef: urm

>> SherlockHolmes: I have an idea

>> Keef: Oh dear

>> SherlockHolmes: We can play truth or dare to find out the other ones

>> yeet: yes

>> Allura: yes

>> Keef: no

>> LoverboyLance: no

>> SpaceDad: shrugs

>> Allura: at least remove Coran please?

>> Allura: For private information

>> SpaceDad: CORANS IN THIS CHAT!?!?!?!?

>> thegorgeousman: It’s quite entertaining

>> thegorgeousman: Don’t worry Allura :)

_thegorgeousman left the conversation_

>> SpaceDad: HOW LONG HAS HE BEEN HERE?

>> Keef: Since the beginning

 _SherlockHolmes changed the conversation name to_ **_TRUTH OR DARE FAMILY EDITION™_ **

_Yeet changed their nickname to Matt_

_Matt changed SherlockHolmes’s nickname to Katie_

_Matt changed LoverboyLance’s nickname to Lance_

_Matt changed SpaceDad’s nickname to Shiro_

_Matt changed Keef’s nickname to Keith_

_Matt changed CinnamonRoll’s nickname to Hunk_

>> Shiro: “Family friendly”

>> Allura: Who goes first

>> Katie: It was my Idea so me!

>> Katie: Keith, truth or dare :)

>> Keith: Truth

>> Katie: How long have you and Lance been dating?

>> Keith: Not fair

>> Keith: But about a month

>> Katie: THAT LONG?!  
>> Shiro: How come you didn’t tell us?

>> Keith: That’s two questions, not one

>> Keith: SHIRO

>> Keith: Truth or dare?

>> Shiro: Dangit

>> Shiro: Dare

>> Keith: I dare you to tell me who you like

>> Allura: Join me Keith

>> Shiro: KEITH NO

>> Keith: Keith yes

>> Shiro: Fine but only if I get to tell you in a private chat

>> Keith: Deal

 

**11:21am**

_Shiro opened a private conversation with Keith_

_ >> _Shiro: You can’t tell

>> Keith: Okay

>> Shiro: K so Allura knows

>> Shiro: But its

>> Keith: Who?

>> Keith: TAKASHI SHIROGANE

>> Keith: Answer me

>> Shiro: Matt

>> Keith: NO FREAKING WAY

>> Keith: I CANT BELIEVE I DIDN’T NOTICE

>> Keith: YOUR SHIP NAME IS NOW SHATT

>> Shiro: I regret my decision

 

**11:26am**

**_TRUTH OR DARE FAMILY EDITION™_ **

>> Keith: ALLURA HOW DID I NOT NOTICE

>> Allura: IKR

>> Keith: Shiro needs to stop pining

>> Allura: IKR

 _Keith changed the conversation name to_ **_Shiro needs to stop pining_**

>> Shiro: KEITH

>> Katie: K I’m desperate to know

>> Keith: Sorry I’m sworn to secrecy

>> Katie: Screw u

>> Matt: Shiro please I’m desperate

>> Hunk: Please

>> Hunk: :(

>> Katie: :(((

>> Shiro: MOVING ON

>> Shiro: Matt?

 

**11:30am**

_Keith opened a private conversation with Allura_

_ >> _Keith: Their ship name is Shatt

>> Allura: That is wonderful

>>

 

 

**11:32am**

**_Shiro needs to stop pining_**

>> Matt: Yeet

>> Shiro: You know the drill.

>> Matt: Dare.

>> Matt: Make it good.

>> Shiro: Kiss the person to your left

>> Matt: F RI CK

>> Matt: CAN I CHICKEN?

>> Allura: Omg

>> Keith: Who is it?

>> Matt: MY MATH TEACHER

>> Shiro: Too bad :)

>> Matt: SHIROGANE

>> Katie: OMG THIS IS GOLD

>> Matt: I kissed his cheek and dashed out of the room

>> Matt: Goodbye my life

>> Matt: BUT

>> Matt: ITS MY TURN

>> Matt: LANCEY LOO!

>> Lance: I wAS TRYING TO LAY LOW

>> Lance: Truth

>> Matt: dangit

>> Matt: I had the best dare

>> Lance: Lemme guess it had to do with Keith

>> Matt: Maybe :P

>> Keef: Omg

>> Matt: Who do you care about but your ashamed to admit?

>> Lance: No one?

>> Lance: I mean I care about people but no one I’m ashamed to admit

>> Matt: You’re so boring  
>> Lance: SHIRO

>> Shiro: N O

>> Shiro: Dare

>> Lance: I dare you to text the special someone

>> Shiro: rip me

>> Allura: OMG FINALLY

>> Allura: KEITH DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG I’VE BEEN ASKING HIM TO ASK HIM OUT

>> Matt: wait its a guy?

>> Allura: Shoot sorry Shiro

>> Katie: Now this is a good game of truth or dare

>> Shiro: :”(

>> Shiro: I ain’t doing this

>> Allura: Fine then I’ll do it for you

>> Shiro: No

>> Shiro: Fine.

>> Shiro: I’ll text them privately

 

**11:40am**

_Shiro opened a private conversation with Matt_

_ >> _Shiro: hi

>> Matt: hi

**11:50am**

>> Matt: WAIT WHAT?!?@?@?@?#r>#e?wRWSVFDK

 

**11:51am**

_Shiro added Allura and Keith to_ **_Are you proud of me?_ **

>> Shiro: ,,,

>> Allura: and the pining wars end

 

**11:53am**

**_Shiro needs to stop pining_**

>> Shiro: kms

>> Keith: HE DID IT

>> Allura: Thank goodness

Keith changed the conversation name to **_The pining wars have ended_**

>> Katie: CAN YOU TELL ME WHO IT WAS PLEASE???

>> Allura: I’ll let that play out

>> Keith: K no more truth or dare

>> Katie: WHO WAS IT

>> Matt: goodnight

>> Katie: Matt its not even noon

>> Matt: I need to sleep forever

>> Katie: Why?

>> Hunk: OH

>> Hunk: OHH

>> Hunk: OHHHHHHHHHHHH

>> Katie: What am I not getting?

>> Matt: I'm going to die

>> Shiro: Me too

_Shiro left the conversation_

_Matt left the conversation_

>> Katie: Oh

>> Katie: OH

>> Katie: MY OWN BROTHER

>> Katie: AND SHIRO?!?!?!?!

>> Allura: yep

>> Keith: Bingo

>> Lance: WHAT

>> Katie: HOW DID I NOT SEE THEM

>> Katie: OU9USDH;’PEFPFE

>> Lance: I think Matt is right goodnight

>> Katie: ^

>> Allura: ^

>> Hunk: ^

>> Keith: ^

_All group members have gone idle_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly feel like I kinda rushed Matt/Shiro's relationship  
> BUT IT IS Important for the next chapters. And i kinda needed it eventually?  
> which will be angsty and painful


	5. Mornings and Video games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt and Keith play video games... until everything goes downhill

**(The next day, 9:30am)**

Keith almost rolled off his bed that morning. He was still groggy, even though he had gotten at least a solid 10 hours of sleep last night. He picked himself up on his rocking bed by his elbows, and pushed his long bangs out of his face and looked around. Red was laying at his feet, keeping them nice and warm, like a pair of socks. He flopped back down, startling the cat, who ran up to his face.

“Morning, Red,” Keith yawned when the cat began nuzzling his face. He stroked her ears as she purred.

He rolled over to his back, checking the time. It was 9:30ish. He realized that he had been sleeping better than he had in a while now. The past two nights he had slept over 11 hours, which was much better than his usual 4. A mixture of anxiety and insomnia kept him up usually at night, but now he had been sleeping better. His head wasn't hurting as much today as well, which probably meant that today would be alright.

A beeping noise startled him, and he turned to see his phone flash on. He picked it up off his nightstand.

 

 

**9:35am**

**The pining wars have ended**

>> Allura: Whose gonna be at movie night?

 _Allura changed the conversation name to_ **_MOVIE NIGHT_ **

>> Hunk: Me! I’ll make some snacks!

>> Katie: I’ll try to be there

>> Keith: Totally

>> Lance: ALLURA

>> Allura: what

>> Lance: You woke me up

>> Lance: I need my beauty sleep :(

>> Allura: Sorry Lance

>> Keith: Has anyone heard anything between Shiro and Matt?

>> Lance: I felt bad so I sent Shiro a text apologizing to him

>> Lance: And he said that he actually kinda needed that push

>> Lance: and that he and Matt were going to talk things out when they felt ready

>> Keith: They’re so mature about this stuff wow

_Allura added Matt and Shiro to the chat_

>> Allura: Are you guys coming to movie night?

>> Matt: Yea

>> Shiro: Maybe, depends if my shift runs late

Keith raised an eyebrow. Shiro’s shift usually never ran late, and if it did, it only ran late on weekdays.

**9:40am**

_Keith opened a private conversation with Shiro_ _  
_ >> Keith: Is that an excuse not to be around Matt?

>> Shiro: Possibly

>> Keith: Just ask him out

>> Shiro: no.

 

**9:42am**

**MOVIE NIGHT**

>> Katie: Why is my name still Katie?

_Katie changed their nickname to Katiecat_

_Matt changed their nickname to yeet_

_Lance changed their nickname to LanceyLance_

_Hunk changed their nickname to Hunkaroo_

>> Katiecat: Is no one else going to change their nicknames

>> yeet: Guess not

>> LanceyLance: I CALL KEITH

>> Keith: No.

_Lance changed Keith’s nickname to Mullet_

>> Mullet: I thought we were dating

>> LanceyLance: Doesn’t mean I can’t make fun of you still

>> Katiecat: You guys are adorable

>> Mullet: :(

_Katiecat changed Allura’s nickname to StarMermaid_

_StarMermaid changed Shiro’s nickname to SpaceDad_

>> StarMermaid: Awe thanks Pidgey <3

>> Mullet: So what’s everyone’s schedule today? I have nothing going on so if anyone wants to hang out before movie night.

>> Katiecat: I have to do internship work today, sorry

>> LanceyLance: I have to help Pidge with her work today

>> Hunkaroo: I might be going on a picnic date with Shay? :)

>> SpaceMermaid: YAY HUNK

>> LanceyLance: :D

>> yeet: Yo Keith you can come over later and play video games with me?

>> yeet: I have nothing else either

>> Mullet: K cool

Keith threw his phone on his pillow and kicked his legs over the side of the bed. He

rubbed his eyes and plopped down and walked to the kitchen, Red following him. He put some breakfast in the microwave and went to open the curtains. He looked around out the window into the Midtown Square and saw something odd. A tall muscular man and a blonde girl were in a nearby alley, talking. The girl passed him a large backpack and then the two were off. He raised an eyebrow suspiciously but then realized it probably wasn’t anything important or any of his business. He ate his breakfast and fed Red, then proceeded to get ready.

 

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

 

Matt opened the door for the familiar dark-haired man who was wearing a red sweatshirt.

“Hey Mullet,” He said in a grim voice

“Hey Scarface,” Keith replied in an equally dark voice.

The two just stared at each other for a minute before bursting out in laughter and high-fiving each other.

“How’s it going?” Matt asked.

“Fine, How about you?”

“It’s going,” Matt replied, turning on the controllers.

The two played a few rounds of car-racing, before chatting while Keith watched Matt play Assasin’s Creed.

“So have you talked things out with Shiro yet?” Keith asked.

Keith stopped for a moment then continued.

“Sorry, that was really nosy. Nevermind.” Keith said, looking down.

“No, it’s cool. I mean I probably should talk to someone about it,” Matt said, “I mean if you don’t mind? I guess you’re in a relationship with Lance so maybe you could help me?”

Keith just nodded, biting his lip. Matt figured it was probably weird having someone mention his relationship with Lance since no one had really found out until yesterday.

“I guess I’ve always kinda liked him,” Matt said, not tearing his eyes away from the screen, “But I didn’t realize how much I did until he started talking about a crush yesterday.”

“You guys should talk eventually,” Keith said

After a few minutes of talking, the conversation ended.

“It’s 2:30,” Matt said, looking at his watch, “We should go to Allura’s at thr-”

But he was cut off by a loud boom and crash, which caused the two of them to jump to their feet, the ground to shake in an earthquake-like pattern, and the windows to splash into hundreds of shards of glass. The glass bombarded them and the two ran backward, but Keith fell to the ground and so did Matt Something landed on Keith’s head and he went out. Matt tried to call out his name, but before he knew it, the ceiling collapsed on the two.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the cliffhanger :)  
> Angsty next chapter  
> especially klangst


	6. Angst! Yay!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of the *cough* situation at the end of chapter 5.

Allura continued curling her hair in the bathroom, while Pidge sat on the countertop next to her, twirling her bangs in between her fingers.

“What movie are we going to watch?” She asked, not stopping her fiddling.

Allura merely shrugged. 

“We’ll decide that when people come over.” She stopped to check her watch.

“about half an hour.” She finished.

Out of nowhere, a large boom blossomed, shaking the ground. Pidge fell off the countertop, but Allura caught her before she could bang her head. The rumbling stopped, but the loud noise still lingered in the air.

“Was that an earthquake?” Pidge said, shaking.

“No. Too loud.” Allura responded.

Allura unplugged the iron and ran out to the windows. Pidge had to bite her lip to prevent

her from gasping out loud.

A huge black plume of smoke came from the Midtown Dorms, where a part of the building had collapsed and was on fire.

“Something must have exploded,” Pidge said, her voice cracking.

Allura and Pidge’s phones buzzed and Pidge pulled it out, Allura leaning over her shoulder.

 

**_MOVIENIGHT_ **

**2:32pm**

>> LanceyLance: WHAT WAS THAT?

>> Katiecat: I think it was an explosion

>> Hunkaroo: Is everyone okay???!?!

>> SpaceDad: Not my dorms, but what dorms were it

>> Katiecat: Me and Allura are okay, and I think it was North Midtown?

>> Hunkaroo: Isn’t that Matt and Keith’s dorm?

>> SpaceDad: Everyone meet up at the dorms ASAP

Pidge felt bile rise in her throat. She prayed that her brother and Keith were okay. Pidge bit her lip and choked back a sob. 

“Let’s go.” Allura said, in a quiet and solemn voice.

Pidge just nodded, worried that she would break into tears any moment. The two hopped into Allura’s car and drove down to the dorms.

 

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Lance wasn’t sure what he would do. He was at Midtown Dorms, and half of the building had collapsed inwards. To make matters worse, his best friend and boyfriend were somewhere in there, possibly hurt, or worse dead.

Lance tried to push that thought out of his mind, but just couldn’t. He chewed his lip. Out of nowhere, a tall dark-skinned girl with half-curled white hair pulled him into a tight hug. He felt the need to cry in Allura’s shoulder but pushed it back. Pidge joined in the hug too, her eyes red and puffy. Hunk and Shiro wrapped around the outside. No one said anything at first until Shiro broke the silence.

“Have they come out yet?” Shiro said in a broken voice.

“I think- I think they finished evacuations.” Hunk choked out.

“Bu-But what about Keith and Matt?” Lance stuttered out, “They’re still in there!” 

A fireman approached the group, carrying an animal.

“Is this any of your guys' pets?” The tall man asked.

 

_ Red. _

 

“Ye-yes that’s o-ours,” Lance said.

After the fireman left, Allura said, “You don’t have a cat, Lance.”

“He’s Keith’s” He responded

“Then where is Keith,” Pidge demanded.

“Hold on a tick,” Allura said, pulling out her phone.

“This morning, Keith and Matt texted that Keith was over at Matts. He probably still is.”

“We have to go in there and get them!” Lance said, taking off.

“Whoa Lance, we shouldn’t go in there! There are rules!” Hunk said, grabbing Lance’s arm.

“Screw the rules,” Lance said, squirming out of Hunk’s grasp and into the building, which was no longer burning. He knew very well his team was behind him.

The building smelled of smoke and dust and burnt wood. The floors creaked while they walked down the hallway.

“Pidge, what is Matt’s room number?” Lance asked quietly.

“18, bottom floor.” She said.

The five companions headed towards the door. 

“Room 18.” Shiro read under his breath.

With a large push, Shiro got the door open, by breaking it off.

Lance felt all of the blood rush out of his face.

Part of Matt’s ceiling had collapsed, leaving them in a tiny space isolated from the rest of the room. Worse yet, Matt and Keith could be completely trapped under the collapsed roof, unable to get out. He gulped and let out one sob that he was trying to keep in.

Pidge knocked on part of the ceiling that was blocking them until she found a part that was hollow. 

“It’s lighter here, someone needs to slam it.” She said

Hunk nodded and with all his might, rammed his body into the wall, which collapsed immediately under his weight.

Lance went in first and wasn’t sure whether to feel relieved or terrified at the sight of the two crumbled bodies before him. He felt the blood rush out of his face when he saw their conditions

Keith law sprawled out on the floor, his left ankle at an awkward angle. His hair was spread out in a dark halo around his face but was matted with blood coming from a cut on his head and dripping out of his mouth. Another growing dark stain on his torso indicated that he was not in good condition.

Matt was also sprawled out, but he was partially trapped under a piece of roof that was covering his legs. His bag and arms with bruised. And just like Keith, his shirt was stained with blood.

Lance ran over to the two, feeling for a pulse. He let out a sigh of relief, as they were alive, for now. Shiro picked up Keith bridal style. 

“We have to get Matt out somehow!” Lance said.

“Let’s try lifting all together,” Hunk suggested.

Allura, Lance, and Hunk all held a piece of the roof, while Pidge was ready to pull him out.

“One the count of three… 1, 2, 3!” Shiro yelled. 

They all pulled up and Pidge pulled the limp form out from under. His legs were bruised up pretty badly, one obviously broke.

“Let's go get some help,” Pidge said urgently, as the group headed out of the room.


	7. Recovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath

Keith groaned against Shiro’s chest.

“Hey buddy,” Shiro said, shifting his arms to support Keith better.

Shiro saw Lance turn around, worried. Shiro nodded back to say he was alright, and Lance turned back around.

Keith’s eyebrows furrowed and his eyes opened. He squinted at first, and let them open.

“How are you feeling?” Shiro asked his younger brother as the left the crumbling building.

“Honestly, terrible.” Keith groaned, but with a touch of humor in his voice.

Shiro smiled a little but frowned when he saw how much Keith’s pupils were dilated, indicating a concussion.

Keith suddenly, broke into a hacking cough, causing everyone to turn around and rush to his side. Shiro kneeled down and tried to upright Keith more, however, Keith was now hacking out blood. He fell unconscious again, and everyone’s eyes widened.

“We need to get help now,” Lance said, worry in his eyes.

Shiro nodded, running Keith over to the nearest Paramedics.

“There’s two of them.” Shiro panted, Hunk coming from behind with Matt. 

A female paramedic nodded.

“We’ll take them from here. Only family members are allowed in the ambulance.”

Shiro turned around and shot an apologetic look to the rest of the squad, and followed the paramedics with Keith. Pidge went into Matt’s ambulance. As the door closed, Shiro sighed and grabbed onto Keith’s motionless hand, praying that his little brother and Matt would be alright.   
  


+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

 

Allura rested her hand on Lance’s shoulder. Lance and Hunk had joined her in heading over to Allura’s place. They weren’t really in the mood for a movie, but just being together made this whole situation better.

“He’ll be okay,” She reassured.

“I know he will, but, I’m just worried he won’t” Lance choked out. 

She patted his shoulder before peeking over in the kitchen where Hunk was making cookies to drown out his sorrows.

The three were interrupted when the door to the apartment slid open and Pidge walked through. All three of them at once asked if they would be okay.

“Matt’s alright. They put him on some funky painkillers in the ambulance and he woke up he started trying to order a pizza, and then made a few bad puns. He just had a broken leg and some cuts, but besides that, hes alright.” She said.

“That sounds like Matt,” Allura said, smirking slightly.

Hunk smiled too, but not Lance.

“Have you heard anything about Keith?” Lance asked, obviously worried.

“No, sorry.” She said whilst padding over to where Allura was seated on the couch.

Lance frowned.

“I haven’t seen or heard from Shiro.” Pidge finished.

They were interrupted by a dinging noise from their phones.

“Speak of the devil,” Allura said, already knowing it was Shiro.

She pulled out her phone and read the text.

**_MOVIENIGHT_ **

**4:52pm**

>> SpaceDad: Hey

>> LanceyLance: Is Keith okay?

>> SpaceDad: He’ll be okay

>> LanceyLance: Thank the lord

Allura heard Lance release a breath of sigh of relief at that message.

>> SpaceDad: His ribs were crushed against his lung though, probably why he coughed so bad, so he’ll be out of commission for a bit of time.

>> SpaceDad: How’s Matt?

>> Katiecat: He’s alright.

>> SpaceDad: Good to hear.

>> StarMermaid: Shiro, do you still wanna come over

>> SpaceDad: Yea

Allura threw her phone on the couch. Thank goodness they were alright.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

(3 days later)

Lance paced into the hospital as quickly as possible. Today was the first day Keith was allowed non-family visitors. However, Shiro had reported that Keit h was doing alright. Not great, but not bad. 

He stopped by the front desk.

“May I help you?” asked the nurse, a tall man with dark skin and long white hair.

“I’m here for visiting.”

“Name?”

“Lance McClain.”

“What is the name of the patient and your relationship to the patient?”

“Keith Kogane, significant other.” He said, hesitating a little before significant other.

“Room 367, third floor.” the male said, smiling.

Lance nodded and proceeded to the elevator.

“Lance!” A familiar voice called out.

He turned around to see Allura and Shiro smiling at him. Allura, as usual, was all dressed up, in a white tank top, skirt, and cardigan with her hair all nicely pulled back. On the other hand, Shiro’s hair hadn’t been brushed obviously, and he was just dressed in a black t-shirt and jeans

“We just saw Matt and I set Shiro and Matt up on a pizza date,” Allura said grinning.

Shiro rolled his eyes and elbowed Allura gently on the side, who giggled in return.

“I was just gonna go see Keith.”

Allura grinned. 

“Same with us,” Shiro replied.

“Come on Shiro, you’ve seen him every day.”

“Yea, but I haven’t seen him awake yet.”

Lance shrugged.

“That’s a good point.”

The two headed up to the room, where Pidge was already there.

“That’s so not fair,” Pidge said, throwing down her cards.

“Yes two was fair,” Keith replied, smirking.

“Since when can Keith Kogane play cards?” Shiro asked smirking.

The two turned around suddenly, and Keith’s face lit up immediately. 

_ Oh  _

Lance paced over quickly and pulled Keith into a tight hug. Lance muttered against his hair.

“I’m alright Lance.” Keith laughed, hugging Lance back.

“I know, I was just worried.”

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

**11:30am**

_ yeet opened a private conversation with SpaceDad _

>> yeet: Hey Shiro

>> SpaceDad: Yes?

>> yeet: When I can’t walk down the stairs bc of my cast

>> yeet: Will you carry me down them?

>> SpaceDad: ...

>> SpaceDad: Of course

>> yeet: <33

>> SpaceDad: <3 :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is really short but the next chapter is gonna be long and intense prepare your butts


	8. The demons were made of

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1:49am
> 
> Unknown opened a private conversation with Mullet
> 
> Unknown sent a video (unnamed.mp4)
> 
> 9:13am
> 
> >> Mullet: Who is this?
> 
> >> Mullet: How?
> 
> >> Mullet: How did you get that?
> 
> \--------------
> 
> >> SpaceDad: I’m already on the phone with the hospital just incase
> 
> LanceyLance went idle
> 
> >> yeet: sorry im here now
> 
> >> yeet: whats going on
> 
> >> yeet: oh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8ofCZObsnOo (listen to this song while reading this chapter if you wish)  
> Warning: Suicidal thoughts and attempt

 

**1:49am**

_ Unknown opened a private conversation with Mullet _

_ Unknown sent a video (unnamed.mp4) _

**9:13am**

>> Mullet: Who is this?

>> Mullet: How?

>> Mullet: How did you get that?

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

 

**2:45pm**

_ SpaceDad >> Mullet _

>> SpaceDad: Hey, you seemed a little spacey at the hospital today

>> SpaceDad: You alright?

>> Mullet: Sorry, just a little shaken up after the incident

>> SpaceDad: Oh no, its alright

>> SpaceDad: Just wanted to make sure you were okay

>> Mullet: Oh thanks

>> SpaceDad: :)

 

**2:52pm**

_ SpaceDad opened a private conversation with LanceyLance _

>> SpaceDad: When Keith stays at your place

>> SpaceDad: Just keep a close eye on him okay?

>> LanceyLance: I will

>> LanceyLance: Something wrong?

>> SpaceDad: Just a little worried about his mental health

>> LanceyLance: K I will

>> SpaceDad: Thanks Lance

>> LanceyLance: np

 

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-TIME SKIP (3 weeks) -+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

 

“Reservation for Lance McClain, for two please,” Lance said to the waitress, who nodded briefly and beckoned for him to follow.

 

She sat him down at a small table by the window. She pulled out a menu but hesitated. 

“How many menus?”

 

“Oh, two, the other one is running a little late,” He responded. 

 

“Oh, perfect, then.” She said, handing him two menus and letting him be.

 

Lance was on his first date with Keith since Keith had left the hospital, and honestly, he was worried about Keith. Keith was almost never late for anything, the only reasons for him being late if his job coincided with it. At home, he had been acting funny too. Sure he was still the hot-headed teenager he always was, but he was quieter. Most people knew that being quiet was just part of his personality, but he usually wasn’t quiet around them ever. Even at the hospital, Keith had been spacey, and now he was even having night terrors. However, Lance was wondering if it had to do with the incident. A lot of people were paranoid, and Keith being part of it didn’t make anything better probably. 

 

Keith had finished recovering, but his apartment was still wrecked, and since Matt was already staying at Shiro’s, Lance decided to stay with Keith. Hunk was staying with his moms this weekend, which allowed Keith to stay here. However, Keith was moving back into another apartment in two days.

Lance had work all day that day, so even though he wished he could help Keith set up his new apartment, he knew he couldn’t. However, Keith had already told him that he didn’t need help because it was mostly set up already anyway.

“Hey, sorry I’m late,” Keith said, kissing his cheek and then sitting down.

 

\--------------------1 day later-------------------

 

Lance quietly shut the door to his apartment as he entered and locked the door behind him. It was later than he usually got back from his work and Keith was probably asleep. He kicked off his shoes and threw his bag to the side of the door. Lance’s apartment, as usual, smelled of old coffee and tamales, but Lance didn’t really mind. 

 

Red, who normally waited for Lance to come home, didn’t greet Lance at the door, which probably meant that Keith was in bed. 

 

Lance padded down the hall until he reached his room, where Keith was asleep in bed, his chest peacefully rising and falling. It was nice seeing Keith like this, Lance thought. Keith had had a rough few weeks since he got back, and had been paranoid and just down in general. He couldn’t fall asleep and usually slept for most of the day. Lance didn’t blame him though.

 

Four days ago, an investigation had taken place to reveal a bomb had gone inside of the building. Even weirder, was the fact that immediately after the explosion five students across the campus had gone missing. Lance wondered if they were somehow connected. But then again, he wasn’t some detective.

 

Lance flopped down next to Keith and pulled him close, Keith’s dark hair tickling his cheek, Keith just murmured next to Lance. Lance matched his breathing to Keith’s, and before he knew it, he was fast asleep.

 

However, Lance woke up a few hours later to a quiet crying noise.

 

“Keith?” He muttered, his eyes still adjusting.

 

Keith was breathing quickly and shakily, but oddly enough he was still asleep.

 

Lance knew very well what was going on. Keith was having a night terror. He had been having repeated ones since he got back

 

“Hey, Keith, wake up, you’re okay.”

 

Keith just continued sobbing. Lance flinched at the sight of Keith upset. Lance pulled Keith up and ran a hand through his hair comfortingly, trying to get him to calm down, but to only a little prevail.

 

Lance bit his lip as all he could do was let Keith cry in his arms. He pulled Keith close to his chest and rested his chin on the floppy mess that was Keith’s hair. Lance rocked back in forth slowly, until Keith’s breathing began to slow into a gentle sleep again.

 

Soon, Keith fell back into a silence and Lance sighed with relief. He kept his arms around Keith and let his exhaustion overcome him. 

However, he wasn’t done with Keith yet.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

Lance fiddled with the pencil he was holding and stared down at the blank paper below him. He was attempting to focus, but after the repeated night terrors, he was worried about Keith. He had left the house before Keith woke up, which was good because Keith needed the rest.

 

He was hoping Keith was just a little paranoid since the explosion, but he couldn’t be sure. 

 

“Hey, Lance! Get back to work,” Iverson snapped, and Lance put his head down and muttered an apology.

 

Pidge scootched her chair closer to his and whispered in his ear “Lance, is something wrong?”

 

Lance shrugged and looked back at the paper below until his phone buzzed. He sneakily pulled it close and peaked at it.

 

**9:22am**

_ Mullet >> LanceyLance _

>> Mullet: Hi <3

>> LanceyLance: Hi babe <3

>> Mullet: Hey sorry I overslept, did you leave for work?

>> LanceyLance: Yea and its alright, you needed the rest anyways

>> Mullet: I’m moving into the new apartment now, see ya later

>> Mullet: Love you

>> LanceyLance: Love you too 

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

Lance watched the clock. He had about two hours left in the workday, and was desperate to leave it. 

 

His clock-watching activity was ended when his phone buzzed.

 

**2:49pm**

>> Mullet: I’m in the new apartment now

>> LanceyLance: K good

>> LanceyLance: hey Keith?

>> Mullet: Yea?

>> LanceyLance: Are you alright?

>> Mullet: Yea, I’m fine

>> Mullet: Why?

>> LanceyLance: um

>> LanceyLance: youve been having night terrors and you’ve been spacey

>> LanceyLance: Keith?

>> LanceyLance: You there?

>> Mullet: Sorry zoned out

>> LanceyLance: Do you wanna talk?

>> Mullet: About what?

>> LanceyLance: You’re obviously not fine

>> LanceyLance: so do you wanna talk?

>> Mullet: idk

>> LanceyLance: im coming over

>> Mullet: You have work

>> Mullet: And you don’t have a ride

>> LanceyLance: i have a taxi

>> Mullet: oh

>> LanceyLance: Are you okay?

>> Mullet: no

>> Mullet: not really

>> LanceyLance: k don’t worry babe the uber is here Im on my way

>> Mullet: Everything justs a mess

>> LanceyLance: Keith

>> Mullet: its awful honestly

>> LanceyLance: Keith its okay

>> Mullet: I just want it to stop

>> LanceyLance: Keith its gonna be alright

>> LanceyLance: just talk to me

_ Mullet went idle _

>> LanceyLance: Keith??

>> LanceyLance: Keith??????

>> LanceyLance: Keith you’re scaring me?????

>> LanceyLance: KEITH?!?!?

**_2:53pm_ ** _ Mullet (Keith) missed 14 phone calls from LanceyLance (Lance) _

>> LanceyLance: keiahtt im Freaijgf out

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Keith leaned over the sink, breathing heavily. He felt awful like his head was about to crack open. His arms were covered in his own blood, staining the white tile around the sink a deep red. His vision doubled again and he bit his tongue, cutting it. He swallowed a mouthful of blood and stared up at his reflection.

His eyes were red with tears and so were his cheeks. His eyelashes were clumped together by the tears, and dried streaks clung to his cheeks.

 

He couldn't keep going on like this.

 

_ Would anyone miss him? _

 

He looked down again, his stomach swirling. His head continued pounding.

 

He drew his gaze over to the side of the sink, where the now bloodied razor and a bottle of painkillers sat.

 

Keith slowly padded over to where they were. He grabbed the painkiller bottle and pulled the cap off.

 

He looked towards at his phone, which was across the room and frantically beeping, causing his head ringing to become even worse.

 

_ Would anyone care? _   
  


Keith poured enough painkillers into his hand and stared at them. No one would miss him. No one wanted him in the first place, did they?

 

Keith looked over to the other side of the room, where a picture of his friends smiling at him sat. 

 

_ Keith walked back to his dorm, humming a song that was playing through his earbuds. It was a beautiful Autumn day. The sun was out and the sky was blue, and old golden leaves coated the ground. Fall days were usually like this, but Keith appreciated them anyway. _

 

_ “Hey, Keith!” Lance called out from behind. _

 

_ Keith removed his earbuds and turned to face Lance. _

 

_ “Hey Lance,” he responded, smiling. _

 

_ “I had a question for you,” Lance said, a blush creeping across his face. _

_ “And that would be?”  _

 

_ “Uh, would you want to go out with me?” Lance blurted out. _

 

_ Keith raised an eyebrow but felt his face grow warm. He had always liked Lance, but Lance liking him back? It seemed to good to be true. _

 

_ “I’m sorry, was I too straightforward?” Lance apologized. _

 

_ “No, no. I would love to go out with you sometime,” Keith responded, blushing. _

 

_ \---------- _

 

_ Keith sat on the ledge overlooking the beach with Allura. It was a beautiful sight, watching the sunset. Winter sunsets especially were the prettiest. _

 

_ “God, I can’t wait for summer,” Allura said. _

 

_ “Really? I mean I loved Texas, but winters here are wonderful,” Keith replied _

 

_ “Ugh, I love hot weather.” _

_ “But It doesn’t get that cold here,” _

 

_ “I know, but the water does,” Allura pointed out. _

 

_ “Ah well, that’s true,” Keith responded, dangling his legs over the ledge. _

 

_ \---------- _

 

_ “Hey Keith, mind if I drop off something quickly?” Hunk asked over the phone. _

 

_ “Yea, I’m pretty sick, so you can just come in, the doors unlocked,” Keith responded, coughing in between. _

 

_ “Ditto man. Feel better soon,” Hunk said before hanging up. _ __   
  


_ Hunk came over about half an hour later. _

 

_ “Hey Hunk,” Keith said in between coughs. _

 

_ “Oh here, I got the stuff,” _

 

_ Hunk laid down a bowl of chicken soup and cookies. _

 

_ “Hope you feel better,” _

_ Keith looked down and back up at Hunk. _

 

_ “Hunk, you are a literal angel,” _

 

_ \---------- _

_ “So if we double modulate it, maybe it will work?” Pidge said, her glass reflecting the light from the screen. _

 

_ “I literally don’t know what that means,” Keith responded, an eyebrow raised. _

 

_ “Of course you don’t, you’re not smart enough to know that,” she said, chuckling evilly. _

 

_ “I might not be smart, but I am smart enough to know that you’re still a gremlin,” he responded playfully. _

 

_ Pidge whistled in response. “Roasted and toasted and burnt to a crisp.” _

 

_ “Well you deserved it,” he laughed. _

 

_ Pidge playfully smacked his arm, “We can discuss that later when you flunk the test, now, let's try it.” _

 

_ \---------- _

_ “Matt can’t cook,” Shiro said, rolling his eyes. _

 

_ “Matt can cook,” Matt responded, “I just am not good at it.” _

 

_ “Ah well, you got me there,” Shiro said, continuing to stir the pot. _

 

_ “I still bet Matt can cook better than you,” Keith said. _

 

_ “Ha!” Matt yelled, “Keith agrees with me!” _

 

_ “Keith just hates me with a burning passion,” Shiro said, groaning. _

 

_ “That I do, but you’re still worse at cooking than Matt,” Keith said. _

 

_ Matt choked on his water and fell to the floor, dying of laughter. Shiro flung a piece of mac and cheese at Keith, who was dying of laughter. _

 

_ \---------- _

Keith felt his eyes grow warm with tears again and the hand that was holding the painkillers loosen, causing the pills to spill across the floor. Keith sunk to the floor and pulled his knees close to his chest and buried his face in it.  
  


_Maybe someone did care._

_Someone does care._

 

_ \---------- _

**MOVIENIGHT**

**3:04pm**

>> LanceyLance: HwLP????

>> Hunkaroo: Whats wrong?

>> Katiecat: You good?

>> LanceyLance: Keiutyh

>> Hunkaroo: Lance calm down whats wrong with Keith

>> LanceyLance: He’s been weird and I asked him if hes okay

>> LanceyLance: and he told me he just wanted it to stop and now hes not responding Im scared someone help

LanceyLance sent an image (screenshot.jpg)

>> SpaceDad: oh shoot

>> LanceyLance: SHIRO WHATS WRONG IM FREAKING OUT

>> SpaceDad: He um

>> SpaceDad: Back in 11th grade, he started acting weird and I was confused

>> SpaceDad: A week later he uh

>> SpaceDad: tried to end himself

>> Katiecat: Oh god

>> StarMermaid: i

>> Hunkaroo: ..

>> LanceyLance: Im at his dorm

>> SpaceDad: I’m already on the phone with the hospital just incase

_ LanceyLance went idle _

>> yeet: sorry im here now

>> yeet: whats going on

>> yeet: oh

 

**3:11pm**

_ StarMermaid >> Mullet _

>> StarMermaid: Honey, we love you so so much.

>> StarMermaid: Please don’t leave us

>> StarMermaid: Please don’t leave me

 

**3:11pm**

_ Katiecat >> Mullet _

>> Katiecat: Don’t you dare

>> Katiecat: I almost lost Matt once, I’m never losing a brother again

 

**3:12pm**

_ yeet >> Mullet _

>> yeet: Mullet, don’t try anything

>> yeet: We all love you, you know that right?

 

**3:12pm**

_ SpaceDad >> Mullet _

>> SpaceDad: Keith

>> SpaceDad: You’re like my little brother

>> SpaceDad: I love you so much

>> SpaceDad: Don’t do this

>> SpaceDad: Please

 

**3:13pm**

_ Hunkaroo >> Mullet _

>> Hunkaroo: I’m crying

>> Hunkaroo: Keith don’t do it

>> Hunkaroo: Please?

>> Hunkaroo: For us?

 

**3:15**

_ LanceyLance >> Mullet _

_ >> _ LanceyLance: I don’t know if I can live without you

>> LanceyLance: Youre my source of motivation and my everything

>> LanceyLance: Keith I love you with all of my heart

>> LanceyLance: I love your hair

>> LanceyLance: And your eyes

>> LanceyLance: And your everything

>> LanceyLance: goD I LOVE YOU DONT LEAVE ME

>> LanceyLance: Keith I love you

>> LanceyLance: Keith?

 

_ \---------- _

 

Lance slammed the door to Keith's new dorm open, not bothering to close it. He had thrown the taxi driver a twenty, even though he definitely didn’t owe that much. The taxi driver hadn't said anything, knowing that it was an emergency

Boxes were littered across the floor of Keith's apartment, some empty, some not. He ran down to Keith’s room, where the door was open. Keith’s room connected to a bathroom, where the door was shut. Red was sitting at the door, scratching at it concernedly. He saw Lance run towards him and meowed at Lance, then proceeded to continue scratching at the door.

 

Lance ran to the door and tried to open it. However, it was locked. He banged his body against it, but to no relief.

 

“Keith! Unlock the door please!” he cried, tears forming in his eyes.

 

There was no response.

 

“Keith!” He screamed. 

 

Lance kicked the door open with all his might, which eventually busted the lock and caused the door to swing open.

 

Lance wasn't sure if he had ever been more relieved in his life.

 

Keith lay in the corner of the bathroom, sobbing constantly with his head buried in his knees. Painkillers were scattered over the floor, and a bloodied razor sat on the sill of the sink. Lance also noticed Keith's arms were coated in blood, even though he was wearing a sweatshirt.

 

Lance didn’t hesitate to run up to Keith and put his arms around him. 

 

“Its okay, Keith I’m here now,” Lance said, pulling Keith close to him.

 

Keith just nodded against his chest and continued crying.

 

“Did you take any of the painkillers?” he asked, worried

 

“No,” Keith choked out, sobs still shaking his body, "I'm sorry. Selfish." He continued through another burst of sobs.

 

“Shhh, it's gonna be okay, I'm here now Keith” Lance soothed, running his hands through Keith's hair and keeping his arms wrapped around him. More sobs shook Keith's figured. Lance slowly pulled Keith closer, til he could feel Keith's hot breath on his neck.

Keith's sobs eventually slowed to hiccup. Eventually, the paramedics arrived, but it felt like it was just the two of them in the world.

 

Keith and Lance.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cried about two thousand times writing this  
> The next chapters are going to be a wild ride, and I'm very sorry.
> 
> However, there is a few things you guys should look forward too


	9. Keith Protection Group

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -

**3:45pm**

_ Katiecat added yeet, StarMermaid, Hunkaroo, LanceyLance, and SpaceDad to the chat _

>> Katiecat: Guys I’m freaking terrified

>> Katiecat: Neither Shiro or Lance are responding

>> yeet: idk what to say I’m terrified too

>> StarMermaid: Why would Keith do this?

>> Hunkaroo: I’m baking Keith a cake whatever the cause

>> Katiecat: But hunk what if

>> Katiecat: He doesnt make it

>> Hunkaroo: You gotta think positive…

>> SpaceDad: Hi

>> Katiecat: SHIRO IS HE OKAY??

>> yeet: Shiro is Keith okay??!

>> StarMermaid: Shiro is Keith alright??

>> SpaceDad: He’s okayish

>> yeet: ish?!?!

>> SpaceDad: He’s alive

>> StarMermaid: I thought that we lost him

>> Hunkaroo: Holy heck he’s okay

>> Katiecat: I’m gonna kill him

>> Hunkaroo: Did he try to uh

>> SpaceDad: yea.

>> SpaceDad: He was bleeding pretty badly and lost a fair amount of blood, so he’s in the ER right now

>> SpaceDad: But from the looks of it he was going to overdose but he stopped himself

>> yeet: Will he be okay?

>> SpaceDad: Hopefully

>> SpaceDad: I gtg

 

\-----------------------------

**7:00pm**

_ Katiecat changed the group name to  _ **Keith Protection Group**

\-------------------18 hours later----------

 

Lance walked through the hospital with his head down. He probably would have stayed with Keith overnight, but he wasn’t allowed to ride in the ambulance.

 

Lance felt like the white walls of the hospital were growing too familiar for him, which he didn’t like.

 

Lance opened the door to Keith’s room, where Allura, Matt, and Pidge already were. The three looked up and gave soft smiles, but Keith didn’t even look in his direction, obviously spacing out. 

 

Allura was braiding Keith’s hair with Matt, and Pidge was sitting on the bed, drawing shapes on Keith’s hand. Keith was still staring out, and his arms were wrapped in long bandages that stretched up to his middle upper arm.

 

When Lance entered, Allura patted Matt’s hand briefly. Matt nodded and Allura walked over to Lance and walked him out of the room.

 

She pulled him into a tight hug and Lance felt tears spring to his eyes. He didn’t realize how much he needed a hug until then, and good thing Allura was, in fact, a hugger. The two finally pulled away, and Allura began talking.

 

“How are you holding up?” She asked, her hand resting on his shoulder.

 

“Okay, but I don’t think it's me we should be worried about me,” Lance stated, nervously glancing over towards Keith, who was still staring off into space.

 

“He hasn’t said a single thing since we came here, and Matt and I were thinking that you should try to talk to him,” Allura said.

“But why me? Shiro’s his brother and you guys are like his best friends.”

 

“You’re his boyfriend, Lance,” Allura said, “And he was the person who told you he wasn’t okay in the first place.”

 

“I guess that’s a good point, I’ll try,” Lance agreed.

 

Matt and Pidge both gave him a ‘good luck’ look as they walked out of the room, leaving the room with just Lance and Keith, who probably wasn’t even aware Lance was there.

 

Lance padded over and sat in the chair where Keith was seated. Lance grabbed Keith’s hand and rest their intertwined hands onto the bed. 

 

Keith seemed to snap out of whatever thought he was in and glance over at Lance, meeting his gaze, his lilac eyes eating its way into Lance’s.

 

Lance didn’t know much about psychology, but he could still see a lot of pain and grief in them. They were dulled and foggy, unlike their normal storminess.

 

Keith glanced down at their intertwined hands for a good moment, then back out the window, where golden sunlight from the afternoon sky was flooding in.

 

“No one's mad at you. You know that right?” Lance said, keeping their hands together.

 

Keith turned back around to face Lance again. “They should be,” He said, his voice raspy.

 

Lance sighed deeply and looked back up at Keith.

 

“Look, I don’t know why what happened happened,” Lance began, choosing his words wisely, “but if you ever need to talk or something, you know you’re not alone, right? No one is mad at you, they’re just worried about you. I’m worried about you too.”

 

Keith sniffled.

 

“I’m sorry,”

 

“There's nothing to apologize about,”

 

“But there is!” Keith yelled, his hands forming fists. Keith widened his eyes and lowered his voice. “I was being selfish, and stupid, I wasn’t thinking about anyone else.”

 

“Hey, don’t beat yourself up,” Lance soothed, stroking his finger over Keith’s.

 

Keith bit his lip and began crying.

 

“C’mere,” Lance said and pulled Keith close to him.

 

Keith sighed against Lance’s shoulder.

“I do want to talk about it, just, not right now,” Keith choked through sobs.

 

“Okay, that’s alright,”

 

Lance stroked Keith’s back until Keith feel asleep on his shoulder.

 

\---------------2 weeks later--------------

 

**7:23pm**

**Keith Protection Group**

>> LanceyLance: I have an idea…

>> Katiecat: Yea?

>> LanceyLance: So you know how we were planning that movienight

>> LanceyLance: But after the incident it never really happened?

>> LanceyLance: What if we have it

>> LanceyLance: But as a get better soon thing for Keith

>> Katiecat: That is the sweetest thign ever omfg

>> StarMermaid: That is actually a really good idea

>> StarMermaid: Also

>> StarMermaid: A boy friend of mine is in psychology and studying to be a therapist

>> StarMermaid: And he gave me some good tips on how to deal with it

_ StarMermaid sent an attachment (screenshot.jpg) _

>> LanceyLance: A boy friend huh?

>> StarMermaid: The difference boy friend and boyfriend is this little space

>> StarMermaid: That we call the friendzone

>> Katiecat: Alluras such a lowkey savage

>> Katiecat: aNYWAYS

>> Katiecat: That would be a wonderful idea

>> LanceyLance: When should we have it???

>> Katiecat: This friday is probably best

>> yeet: Shiro has work

>> SpaceDad: I have work everyday

>> yeet: True

>> SpaceDad: Friday works better than Saturday

>> Hunkaroo: Friday

>> StarMermaid: Friday it is. Whose place?

>> LanceyLance: Hunk what about our place?

>> LanceyLance: Besides you can cook the Keith Meal

>> Hunkaroo: YES I WILL

>> StarMermaid: Keith Meal?

>> Hunkaroo: Keith’s favorite food

>> Hunkaroo: Fish tacos

>> StarMermaid: Who doesn’t like fish tacos?

>> LanceyLance: Alright so

>> LanceyLance: Friday, at my place, with fish tacos

>> LanceyLance: I feel bad about now knowing this but does anyone know how to find out Keith’s favorite movie without making it too obvious.

>> Katiecat: Got it

 

**7:40pm**

_ Katiecat >> Keith _

>> Katiecat: Hey I need to do a survey in AP Stats

>> Katiecat: Whats your favorite movie?

>> Keith: Uh

>> Keith: Aladdin or Howl’s Moving Castle

>> Katiecat: PERFECT THANK YOU

>> Keith: okay then

 

**7:44pm**

**Keith protection group**

>> Katiecat: Aladdin or Howl’s Moving Castle

>> LanceyLance: Let’s go with Aladdin

>> Katiecat: S wee t

>> StarMermaid: I have an idea for it…

>> Katiecat: What

>> StarMermaid: So its gonna sound really cheesy

>> StarMermaid: But what if we pitch in and get him one of those feeling journals

>> StarMermaid: But in the front we all write little notes for him or smthg

>> Katiecat: That is the cutest thing I have heard

>> Kateicat: Lets do it

  
  


\-----------------------------

 

**1:12am**

Unknown >> Keith

_ Unknown sent an attachment (unnamed(1).mp4) _

 

\-----------------------------

  
  


**7:40pm**

_ LanceyLance>> Keith _

>> LanceyLance: Heyyyyy babe

>> Keith: helloooo

>> LanceyLance: HRU doin?

>> Keith: Fine

>> LanceyLance: U sure?

>> Keith: Yea

>> LanceyLance: k

>> LanceyLance: Whats going on saturday?

>> Keith: Nothing

>> Keith: Y

>> LanceyLance: K cool can you come over that night

>> Keith: Sure?

>> LanceyLance: K thanks babe ly

>> Keith: Hey lance…

>> LanceyLance: hm?

>> Keith: On second thought

>> Keith: Could you come over?

>> Keith: Maybe

>> Keith: Sorry i guess you have stuff to do

>> Keith: Im just not feeling

>> Keith: Yea.

>> LanceyLance: Nah its okay I’m on my way Keith

>> Keith: Thanks..

>> LanceyLance: Be over in five k? Do you want to talk?

>> Keith: About it?

>> Keith: Yea..

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a kudos/comment if you wish.


End file.
